


Waited For It [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Waited For It" by PunkHazard.</p><p>"The Founding Fathers™ score some hard-won tickets to the hottest new show on Broadway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waited For It [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts), [PunkHazard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waited For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154299) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



  
  
Cover art by: [forzando](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forzando)  


mp3, Length (with music): 24:08  
Length (without music): 14:03  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/waited%20for%20it.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/waited%20for%20it%20%28no%20music%20breaks%29.mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for rhea314. I know you didn't request Hamilton this year, but I do know you like it so I'm hoping you'll enjoy this!
> 
> Thanks to PunkHazard for giving me permission to podfic your works!
> 
> A million thanks to forzando for her excellent advice about how to structure this podfic. You definitely made it better! And thanks to analise010 for beta listening as well!!
> 
> A couple of things:  
> 1) My French accent is atrocious. Sorry, Lafayette :(  
> 2) It _gutted_ me to cut "Helpless," "What'd I Miss?", and "Burn" from this, but we don't actually hear the characters responding to those songs specifically, so it didn't work with how the podfic was structured. ;_;  
>  3) Yes, I know that clip isn't from "Tomorrow There'll Be More of Us." I've never seen the show, just listened to the cast album, and I was so confused!!! at first because I've listened to this album 3234809234 times and never heard this song before, but according to Lin-Manuel [this is the one song he left off the cast recording](http://linmanuel.tumblr.com/post/129795571060/tumblrico-i-made-this-for-you-today-its-the). After I finished clawing at the air and screeching, "WHYYYYYY???" I decided to go with the next best thing, which is Laurens' lines from "The Story of Tonight."  
> 4) I CRIED. SO MUCH. WHILE EDITING IN PARTS FROM "WHO LIVES, WHO DIES, WHO TELLS YOUR STORY?" ELIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SOBSOBSOB


End file.
